


It Never Is (Minicat)

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Denial of Feelings, Engineering course inaccuracies, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Swearing, To be updated periodically, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: Tyler had never considered himself the type of guy that anyone will hate secretly. People hate him openly, he makes sure of that. He makes it clear to everyone that if someone fucks with him behind his back, that someone better fuck with him if Tyler confronts them, which he always did.





	It Never Is (Minicat)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is supposed to be a February fic 'cause romance and all but I got carried away and gave it chapters instead of ending it in one-shot. So here it is. Months late, I know. Enjoy :D

Tyler had never considered himself the type of guy that anyone will hate secretly. People hate him _openly_ , he makes sure of that. He makes it clear to everyone that if someone _fucks_ with him behind his back, that someone better _fuck_ with him if Tyler confronts them, which he always did. What Tyler doesn’t expect is to be glared at the whole day for no damn reason. Tyler should've also announced that anyone is _welcome_ to pick a fight with him, being glared at is unnerving, makes him want to throw his tray of food at this fucker's head.

“Hey.” Evan said as he sits down between Tyler and Brian, shrugging his bag down on the floor. He fistbumped Tyler before playfully smacking Brian with his elbow, stealing a macaroon when Brian is distracted being annoyed. “I heard Marcel's spreading word that you're a faggot and also that you _suck_.”

“He _suck_ , that's true.” Brian ignored Tyler's glare as he eats, breaking the macaroon in half before chomping down one side. “What a hypocrite, though. He's forgotten _he's_ the one desperately trying to bed a man around here. Seriously, what's his problem?”

“Whatever his problem is, he should just out with it before I become impatient and force it out of him.” He grunted, hearing that annoying boisterous laugh Marcel and his group pointedly let out. It's obvious enough that Tyler's the topic, if the mocking way Marcel looked at him doesn't give it away.

“Hm. I'd like that. Count me in when you decide to gut the bastard.” Brian hummed.

“Alright. Enough of that.” Evan said. “You guys should really try not to be violent sometimes. Marcel's member of a _frat_. I don't think it's a good idea to mess with him.”

Brian snorts, pulling Evan's shirt and wiping his fingers with it. “Not a good idea to mess with him? Wait ‘till I mess his face along with his damn frat losers.” He stands, pulling the backpack next to his chair up to his shoulder. “Well, I'll leave you to deal with him for now.” he waves to the direction of Marcel's group, still annoyingly loud. “I'm outta here.”

Brian marched away, then and Evan sighed, snatching up Tyler's water bottle and drinking from it. “We better go, too. He's got my bag.” 

Tyler frowned, snatching his bottle back, wiping the lid with his shirt. “Seriously. Just buy your own things for once.” Evan's standing up and walking away by then, uncaring about Tyler's glare close behind him.

***

Tyler carefully placed the ruler on the paper, making sure it's straight. He drew a straight line, pausing to draw another line parallel from it and filled it up with granite. 

He’s focused on his paper, attempting to see if it's blackened enough when Brian jabs him on his side. 

“Hey!” Tyler angrily whispered. “Careful there. I'm _drawing_ in here.”

Brian rolled his eyes and grabs the ruler on Tyler's paper, placing it on his own and not so carefully drew a line. “You're overreacting. Nothing happened. Your paper is still spick and span.”

Tyler just glares at him and sighs. Sometimes he wondered how the fuck did they become friends. He's a total pain in the ass. Tyler just settled in completing the sectional view of the building before moving on to designing the floor plans for each room the building will most likely have. He got distracted, though, when he saw what Brian's nonchalantly drawing in his paper. 

“Brian.” Tyler said incredulously. “What the fuck is that?”

“A decagon.” Brian said simply, attempting to draw the sides with blocks.

“Jesus.” Tyler groaned. “What the hell are you up to now?”

Brian nearly smacks the ruler back to him. “I’m going to design a fucking _military base_.”

“ _What_?” Tyler rolled his eyes. “You have no plan in passing this course, do you?”

“Nope.” Brian continued sketching nonchalantly. “I hate this professor so I’m going to blow him away with how fucking amazing this would be.”

“You’re going to blow away your grades, you mean?” Tyler jabs Evan at his side, with the ruler. “And you? What the _hell_ are you up to?”

Tyler watched as Evan drew a box in the corner of another box, in the middle of the paper. “Sketching a building. See,” Evan points out to different spaces on his paper containing disorganized sketches of rooms and section floors. “this is the plan for the entrance, the lobby and _look_ , there’s isle of Cheerios, right here, in this office.”

Tyler's nearly having a headache, looking at the mess Evan made. “Why did you even took up _Engineering_?”

Evan shrugged, going back to his paper. “I'm good at Math.”

“Class.” Their professor stood up by then, looking up from his watch. “Remember the deadline of this project is next meeting. I want that handed to me the moment I enter the classroom. I would not accept papers any later than that. _N_ o _plagiarizing,_ ” He added drily, looking at the many students absorbed in their phones, sketching as they look back and forth with their phone and their paper. “and _no sketching something stupid_.” He finished as equally dry, looking straight at Brian before walking out. 

“You heard him.” Tyler said to Brian as he stood up and bag up his things.

Brian snorts. “Who cares about him? I don’t.”

“Hey, Tyler.” Someone called out. Tyler looked at the back entrance of the room, on the left and saw people blocking the way out. Someone was being pushed out of the way, rather roughly but took a minute to point out to a person on the opposite side of the door that's peeking in slightly before being shoved out. The person looked at him and gave a wide smile, waving. “Hi! Hey! Can I talk to you for a sec? Please?”

Tyler looked back apprehensively, taking note of the white-bleached hair and the faded print on the red shirt and black jeans. “Who's that?” He said to Evan and Brian.

“Isn't that the guy Marcel's courting?” Evan answered back, curious. 

“ ‘Courting’ ” Brian snickers to himself. Tyler frowned at him. Brian just shrugged and gestures to the guy, silently saying he hurry up and talk to him already. Tyler reluctantly passed him and up the stairs, meeting the person on the entrance.

“I'm sorry.” The guy started. “You probably don’t know me.”

“I don't.” Tyler confirmed.

The guy smiles. “Craig. Look, Tyler, I wanted to talk to you before Marcel starts… pestering me around again.” He grimaced. “And I think I have to explain some things.”

Tyler also grimaced. “Before that, I think you need to make your boyfriend stop pestering _me_. I don't know what I did to him but his problem's not my problem. And neither are yours mine.” He pointedly look at this Craig guy.

Craig frowned further. “I wouldn't date a _black_ guy.”

Tyler stared at him.

Craig smiled. “Atleast, not _him_. Besides, I might have said a thing or two about us dating.” He shrugged and smiled at him, looking amused.

Tyler stared at him. “Excuse me?”

“Me, you.” Craig shrugged. “We're dating.”

“ _Since when?_ ” Tyler shook his head in disbelief. “Nevermind that, how in the hell did my name came up in your list of pretend boyfriends?”

Craig raised his eyebrows. “You're rather famous, considering you beat up your ex - girlfriend's dad and end up getting dumped.”

Tyler groaned. “I _didn't_ beat up Kelly's dad, okay? Where did that came from? And I _didn't_ got _dumped._ It was a mutual dumping. _Anyways_ ,” Tyler waved his hand. “that isn't the point. I'm not your boyfriend and I wasn't going to pretend to be. Don't involve me in your messes.”

“You're pretty involved enough, Marcel's trying to sully your reputation.” Craig smiled. “ Not that you have a good reputation but, anyway, I'm gonna fix things, I promise. After Marcel finally leave me alone, I'll say I'm not good enough for you. Is that fair?”

“No.” 

“You're sweet. I'm gonna see you after class, okay? Wait for me.” Craig pats Tyler's shoulder and left. Walking fast down the corridor.

Tyler gapes at Craig's back, planning to tackle him from behind and choke him. Instead, he let Brian pull him inside the room again and took the bag he's pushing to him.

“Awesome. You're a faggot now. _For real_.” Brian grinned, walking to the opposite door at the right. It's a faster way to enter a different building. 

“You were _listening_.” Tyler is in disbelief.

“ _Ofcourse_.” Brian said, turning around, facing him and walking backwards. “Can't miss a chance for a gossip material.”

Tyler narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. “Are you the one who spread that I beat up Kelly's dad?”

“You beat up _Kelly's dad_?”

“No.” Tyler groaned, head throbbing. “Look, that guy says he's going to meet me after class. Can we just run for it after 4?”

“My god.” Brian dramatized. “You became a coward for gayness. What a feat, man.”

Tyler glared at Brian. Brian swiveled a hundred and eighty before stopping, adjusting his straps and grinning. “Relax. We'll bust it out of there as soon as the prof's out. Or we can just skip it. Options are open.” Brian put his hands around Evan's shoulders by then, who's too busy squinting at the reviewers in his hands to notice the both of them had already stopped walking.

“Right.” Evan shrugged Brian's arm away. “We'll be out the gates less than a minute. What's the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, don't say that.” Tyler grumbled loudly, ignoring the stares that earned him. “Everytime you say that, the _worst_ always happens. You're a fucking bad luck in these times.”

Evan shrugged. Brian patted him on the back, laughing. “Ha! Told you so! I'm the good luck in this group.”

Evan rolls up the papers he's holding and strikes Brian upside the head. “No, you aren't, you Irish fuck. Just because green clovers are for good lucks, doesn't mean you are.”

“It’s _shamrocks_.” Brian tries to strike back but Evan ran full sprint ahead. “ _Don't you underestimate my heritage! I'll make you wear green fucking overalls on St. Patrick's day_!” Brian shouts as he ran after Evan, his voice echoing over the hallway.

Tyler watched as Brian tackle Evan and the two shoots forward and fell to the floor, brawling. “My luck wouldn't improve at all today, I can fucking feel it.” He muttered to himself, groaning.

Tyler is right, of course, but the bad luck extends from his friends to the professor, who takes the sweetest time making use of the allotted class time - and ten minutes after that. 

Tyler turns his head to his good-for-nothing friends, not at all helping him plan his escape but bickering about what game to play next Saturday; to Craig, right at the doorway, nonchalantly blocking the dwindling flow of students going out of the class again. Tyler groaned and tucked his head back against his arms, curled on his desk. For all seriousness, Tyler is done with everything.

“Hey, lover boy is here. Should we get the guns ready before we retreat?” Brian tapped him, and Tyler shifts his head to the side and glared at him.

“If we're in a game, I will shoot you first.” Tyler grumbled. “How did he even know where the hell is my last class at?”

“Dude,” Brian scoffs. “If someone told you he'll ambushed you then of course, he knows where you'll be at.”

Evan tapped the table to get their attention and pointed towards the other end of the class, to the door wide open opposite of where Craig's at. They looked at each other for a moment before scrambling towards the door.

Tyler ran after Evan and Brian, tucking his bag against his chest and dashing down the stairs, over the bench and to freedom. Except Tyler felt someone yank his shoulders hard, and he crashed back, the back of his head banging loud against the floor. 

“ _Fuck._ ” He spat out, cradling his throbbing head. He stayed lying on the floor, in pain.

“Oh _shit_. Sorry.” He vaguely hears Craig mutter above him. Tyler felt a rush of anger and he slapped Craig's hand trying to touch him and he shifted, ready to curse this bastard inside out.

“Hold on, big guy. Take it easy.” Evan was suddenly beside him, trying to help him up. He turns to Craig. “We got this. Thank you, Craig.”

“I'm not a baby, Evan.” Tyler grumbled, sitting up slowly, feeling disoriented.

Evan quietly snorted. “I know. Just trying to make you not say something you'll regret later.” 

Tyler turned to look at Craig standing over him, looking down. Tyler sees his expression; guilty, ashamed and uncomfortable. Tyler sighed, massaging his head. As much as he wants to, Tyler knows he can't run his mouth when he's angry. It can get really messy when he says something he didn’t mean to say.

“Sorry.” He says instead, picking his words carefully. “I gotta… just… cool my head.” 

He sees Craig looked at him in shock and open his mouth to say something. He waved his hand at Craig, sighing irritatedly. “Tomorrow, we'll talk tomorrow.”

He sees Craig nod, muttered _“sorry”_ under his breath and hurriedly left.

“...That went well.” Brian muttered to no one as Evan helped Tyler up. Tyler glared at him, but Brian, per Evan's influence, turned his back and ignored him.


End file.
